


Only Then I Am Human

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dancing (poorly), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, discussing the idea of finding a kind of religion in one's partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: ""Come in," Data called from within his quarters, bidding Geordi entry. The doors slid open upon command, revealing Data sat, with ever perfect posture, on his olive green sofa."Hey, Data. Are we still on for reading that poetry together?" Geordi came to join him, Spot jumping up to sit alongside them."Yes, I am surprised you expressed an interest in ancient Doosodarian poetry. The large, empty spaces of the lacunae can be boring for many people, though I do not object to you joining me.""Data and Geordi talk about how it feels to experience a form of religious worship in one's love
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Only Then I Am Human

"Come in," Data called from within his quarters, bidding Geordi entry. The doors slid open upon command, revealing Data sat, with ever perfect posture, on his olive green sofa.

"Hey, Data. Are we still on for reading that poetry together?" Geordi came to join him, Spot jumping up to sit alongside them.

"Yes, I am surprised you expressed an interest in ancient Doosodarian poetry. The large, empty spaces of the lacunae can be boring for many people, though I do not object to you joining me."

"Sometimes I need a bit of emptiness. Life on a starship is always busy, and besides, you find it interesting, and I'm always down to experience some of your interests with you," Geordi gave a bright smile to the glowing shape that made up his friend.

"I am thankful for that. Shall we begin?"

"Sure," Geordi settled into the sofa, looking towards the screen of the computer Data had set up on the table.

Ancient Doosodarian poetry (translated into Federation Standard) began to scroll across the screen, describing the poet's lover with unreserved reverence as she danced across a blue sanded beach. It contained a lot of similes and metaphors and flowery language that occasionally didn't make too much sense to Geordi. He dealt better with numbers and formulas than literature, but it was nice enough. 

It actually kind of reminded him of his most recent shore leave with Data. The two of them had visited a beautiful, multicoloured planet, the vibrance not lost even on Geordi's VISOR. The beaches had been green, not blue, but it was close enough. He and Data had watched the suns setting there most nights, the sky painted in pinks and yellows. 

Geordi smiled to himself as he remembered how Data had tried to learn the dances commonly performed on the planet, and pulled Geordi along with him. Data's curiosity was endless, and that meant going to every strange place he could find and trying out every weird activity available. So they had danced, probably very poorly, on that beach. Inelegant and messy, unlike the flowing movements of the poet's beloved, but it had been wonderful all the same.

The screen had been blank for some time, unknown to Geordi. He only noticed because he wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting Data when he spoke.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Hmm?" Data blinked at him.

"The poem reminded me of when we danced on that beach, and if this gap thing- what did you call them?"

"Lacunae."

"Lacunae, that's it. If this lacunae lasts as long as some of the others we should have plenty enough time to dance, if you want."

"I do not see why not," Data said as he stood, extending a hand to help Geordi up, "I have not practiced much since our shore leave, so I am afraid my technique will have improved little."

"Doesn't matter, this is just for us, we don't have to be good at it," Geordi grinned as he began leading Data through some of the steps.

"May I ask how you are finding the poem?" Data inquired as Geordi spun him around.

"It's interesting. I'm not an expert like you, but I think I like the reverence with which the poet describes her partner. I've always liked stuff like that, finding some kind of religion in your partner."

Data maintained a thoughtful expression as he and Geordi stepped imperfectly around the room, spinning and dipping where required, or where they felt like it.

"There are many examples of linking religion or religious feelings to one's romantic partner in human cultures, notable examples coming from the works of Sappho of Lesbos and Andrew Hozier-Byrne. It is an interesting concept, as I have never experienced religious beliefs, I am not sure how one would experience religious feelings in relation to one's partner."

Geordi thought about that one for a while. He wasn't sure himself. He hadn't had many partners in his life, especially not long term ones. When he thought about it, he couldn't really identify any findings of religion in them. They'd generally been nice, but not ethereal.

In all honesty, Data was the closest thing he had ever found to that. He didn't worship Data, per-se, but he had great love and admiration for him and the things he did. Data was endlessly kind, curious, and forgiving. No matter how much Data wanted to be more like other people, Geordi couldn't help feeling that more people should strive to be like Data. 

It wasn't exactly religious, or fantastical, it was just the way that Data was, but when he had first laid eyes on a man who glowed, Geordi had felt like he was meeting someone otherworldly. In a way beyond the literal sense that Data had been created on a different planet. It's not every day you meet someone who has a halo.

"I suppose it's less worshipping them as a literal deity, but finding ultimate love and reverence in someone. Religion's generally about loving and being loved, I think. So when there's someone you love deeply, and you find them to be more wonderful than anyone you've ever met, more wise and beautiful and forgiving, then you could call that religion, or worship."

"Is it like religion to find a home in someone? When you meet someone who welcomes you into their heart, so to speak, and they help you to find yourself, even if the person that you are is very strange?" Data still looked inquisitive, but there was a depth to his words that Geordi felt he couldn't see.

"I mean, sure, it could be. It's all pretty subjective though," Geordi said. He and Data were not so much dancing now, as swaying to non existent music in the middle of Data's living room.

"Then perhaps I have found my own subjective form of religion in you." Data said it so matter of factly that Geordi didn't know how to respond.

"Geordi? I am sorry if I have overstepped," Data began to step away from Geordi, before being pulled back in.

"Hey, Data, no. You haven't overstepped, I promise, it's just a pretty significant thing to say," Geordi cupped Data's cheek in his hand.

"I believe I understand, but I am as certain as I can be on the topic about what I said. You have shown me kindness and love that I had never experienced before. I am unique, but I am not alone. I have you."

Geordi closed the small distance between them, for an infinitesimal and yet infinite span of time, to press a kiss to Data's lips.

"Oh," was Data's response, raising a pale hand to ghost over his own lips.

"I haven't overstepped, have I?" Geordi suddenly found himself a lot less sure of his actions than he had been a moment ago.

"No, I was hoping that you would kiss me. I did not wish to initiate the kiss myself as I was already concerned that I had misstepped when I confessed to finding a form of religious reverence within you."

"Oh. That's fair, I suppose. I'm guessing it wouldn't be too much to tell you that I feel pretty similarly about you? I'm not always great with words, but the way I feel about you is the closest thing I've ever found to a religious experience. Beyond the fact that you literally have a halo, you're so endlessly kind, and thoughtful, and wise. You've never held a grudge in your life, you see the best in everyone. How could I not love that?"

Data stood statuesque in front of Geordi, and for once he believed Data really was taking as long to think as he seemed.

After a long few seconds Data remembered to blink and to breathe, reanimating in Geordi's arms to offer a kiss in return.

"I wonder if this is how they felt," Geordi whispered, mostly to himself.

"Hmm?" Data hummed as he pressed another small kiss to Geordi's lips.

"All those poets and writers and singers, everyone who compared their love to devoted worship. I wonder if this is how they felt."

"It is likely that we will never know, but I find I do not need to. For once I believe I understand an experience as much as it is possible for one person to, human or not."

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't already blatantly obvious, I wrote this one while listening to Hozier. I'm not a religious person myself, so I don't really know how love and religious feelings connect, but the idea of finding someone who makes you feel like you don't have to be alone, no matter how unique you are, sounds about right to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
